


Bedmates

by ParanormalStopSign



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Hotels, M/M, Other, Sharing a Bed, With A Twist, World Meeting (Hetalia), one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanormalStopSign/pseuds/ParanormalStopSign
Summary: It’s that time of year again. The annual world conference. Several rooms for each nation to be roomed were reserved, though due to a influx of tourists the hotel was nearly overbooked and everyone was made to share a room. That’s how this whole predicment started.[UsUk Comedy (Kinda)]
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Bedmates

**Author's Note:**

> Let me set the record straight: I despise UsUk. I respect its shippers, but I really dont like it. This idea came to me and my partner helped me decide what ship to use and a few other things (Mostly wording cause my english sucks lately)
> 
> Please don't hate me for this.  
> Also yes, the summary is just a modified version of the first paragraph to this.

It’s that time of year again. The annual world conference. This year it’s being held in Sweden, Berwald had even reserved several rooms for each nation to be roomed, though due to a influx of tourists the hotel was nearly overbooked and everyone was made to share a room. That’s how this whole predicment started.

* * *

Arthur walked into the hotel lobby, exhausted. It wasn’t exactly his flight that had made him so tired, it was the pre-meeting crunch he had put himself into. He had been dealing with his politics so much he completely forgot that he was suppose to fly out to Sweden until a few hours before his flight.

He stalked to the front desk where a (rather pretty) dark skinned woman with bright cheery eyes greeted him. “Good evening sir, how may I help you?”

“There should be a reservation for an Arthur Kirkland”

The woman nodded and started typing away and quickly handed Arthur the keycard. “Looks like you’ll be up in room 413.” She squinted down at the monitor again with a puzzled look. “Are you aware you’re to be sharing the room with someone?”

Arthur nodded, just wanting to go to his room and sleep. “Yes I know. Thank you. Have a good night.” He said before continuing off towards the elevators. It wasn’t until he was half way between the second and third floors that he realized he should have asked who he was to be rooming with. Not that it matters as long as he could get some decent sleep before the meeting.

He walked down the hall counting each room number in attempt to find his own, his suitcase seeming to feel heavier with each step. When he reached his room, noise fluttered from within the room making him freeze midway to scan his keycard. _Right, rooming with one of my colleuges, nothing to worry about._ He scanned his card and opened the door only to stop.

“Oh bloody hell, of course.” He cursed as he saw his former colony lounging on the bed with his phone in hand. He narrowed his eyes. “Alfred fucking Jones!”

Alfred jolted at the sudden noise that wasn’t the video playing from his headphones. His eyes jumped and saw Arthur and raised an eyebrow. “Hey Iggy. Why are you in my room?”

“Your room? Were suppose to be sharing a room.”

Alfred frowned a bit. “Arthur?”

“What?” Arthur snapped from where he was still standing in the doorway before moving further into the room. His jaw dropped. “Why on gods green earth is there only one bloody bed!”

“Look I don’t know, okay?” Alfred scooted over to the other side of the bed. “We’ll just share the bed. It’s too late for changes.”

“Fine. I’ll be having a word with Berwald in the morning though.”

Alfred made a non-commital noise as Arthur began unpacking and getting ready for bed.

When he returned from the bathroom Alfred hadn’t moved from his spot. “Alright lad, you stay on your side of the bed, I’ll stay on mine. And for the love of god please keep your noise to a minimum.” Arthur said as he climbed into his side of the bed. “I wish to be well rested for my presentation tomorrow.”

“Alright. Goodnight Iggy.”

“Goodnight lad.” Arthur reached and turned the lamp off, leaving them in the dark except for Alfreds phones glow. He quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Arthur woke up at his 8AM alarm, feeling the distant heat of Alfred at his back. They had each stayed on their own side of the bed. And that’s how the entire 3 day trip went. Each night they would say their goodnights, keep on their side of bed, wake up, go to the meeting, come back, lounge with minimal interaction before repeating.

Arthur didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic was a joke. I had the idea of two people having to share a bed but instead of nsfw stuff happening they just sleep and respect eachothers boundaries.
> 
> Follow my Tumblr @ParanormalStopSign or my Instagram @Inkorrow


End file.
